Memory
by Asakura Keiko
Summary: Anna se alejó de la vida de los Asakura... y despues de un largo tiempo, ellos son los que regresan a ella... YxA FINALIZADO!
1. conociendo el pasado

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece.

**Memory.**

**Prólogo.**

**-Flash Back-**

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó un niño de tan solo diez años mientras le extendía la mano a su compañera. Ella le correspondió y por unos instantes permanecieron tomados de las manos.

- A lo mejor…- la pequeña guió sus ojos hasta el piso, ella mentía y él lo sabía perfectamente.

-Bien, entonces hasta luego-

El castaño se retiró a paso lento y volteó a verla por última vez, una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios. Ellos llevaban unos cuantos años de conocerse, pero parecía que había sido toda la vida. El creía que esa era la última vez que se volverían a ver, mientras que ella solo se lo dejaba al tiempo.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Anna se daba prisa, por más temprano que se levantara llegaba a la misma hora de siempre. Estudiaba en el día y trabajaba por la tarde desde que murieron sus padres. Vivía sola en un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad, ella en su apariencia no había cambiado tanto, solo creció un poco en tamaño y en los atributos que solo una mujer va mostrando con el tiempo.

Terminándose de arreglar se dirigió a paso rápido hasta el refrigerador, de el saco una jarra de jugo, el contenido lo vació en un vaso y bebió de el hasta que fijo su mirada en un reloj pegado a la pared. Después de guardarlo fue hasta la salida, agarró algunas cosas y se guió hacia un pequeño auto que meses atrás había adquirido.

Ella solo era una estudiante de 19 años. Al llegar a la universidad permaneció callada el resto de la mañana como todos lo días. Un frió silencio rodeaba su vida, como si las palabras se hubieran detenido en algún punto del pasado.

**-Flash Back –**

- Venimos por nuestra hija- hablaba con voz imponente un hombre ya maduro, y junto a él permanecía una mujer un poco mas joven.

- Ella es nuestra…- decía Kino refiriéndose a la pequeña hija de estos. – ¡Ustedes la despreciaron!-

-¡Pero es nuestra hija!- esta era ahora la voz de la madre – Y entiendo que fue nuestra culpa-

-Esta bien…si quieren llevársela, será con una condición…- la anciana dio media vuelta hasta darles la espalda.

- ¿Cuál?- respondieron los dos.

-Que se la lleven lejos de aquí, y que nunca regresen-

Ellos aceptaron la petición, esta les entrego a la pequeña y entre una gran tristeza y un amargo llanto silencioso, se alejó con ellos.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Cuando salió de la universidad, se dirigió hasta un restaurante para comer, al llegar diviso a una persona que desde hace mucho tiempo no veía. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a hablarle.

-¿Tamao?- ella estaba sorprendida de verla, pues no la esperaba.

-Señorita Anna… ¿Cómo esta?- habló con propiedad y mirándola directo a los ojos le extendió la mano en signo de saludo.

- Bien-

**-Flash Back-**

Anna estaba sentada debajo de un árbol leyendo un viejo libro que guardaba la familia Asakura, cuando escucho la voz de su entonces compañero.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con un tono frio.

- Te quiero presentar a mi nueva amiga- cuando dijo esto, lo volteó a ver – Ella es… Tamao-

Los tres niños conversaron un par de horas. El pequeño Asakura trataba de que le agradara Tamao, pero Anna no estaba muy contenta con la aparición de esta.

Con el paso del tiempo Anna la trataba como una integrante mas, no sabia porque, pero no le caía muy bien.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

- ¿Y como llegaste hasta aquí?- preguntó mientras Tamao agachaba la cabeza un poco.

- Nos venimos a vivir -

-¿Venimos?- Anna estaba desconcertada.

- Si… después de que rompieron su compromiso, yo fui su nueva prometida-

-¿Así que te vas a casar pronto, con un Asakura?-

-Si, dentro de seis meses… me casare con Yoh- Anna no sabia como responder ante tal afirmación, ya que en su infancia él la había prometido "quererla".

Esa era una promesa difícil de cumplir, ya que al corazón no se le manda. Él era muy pequeño como para cumplir la promesa de "te voy a querer siempre" y ella lo sabía a la perfección.

Ellas platicaron un rato sobre aquella familia, la vida de esta y la mala suerte que había tenido Anna con la muerte de sus padres. Se sentía realmente sola, pero este era un secreto que jamás iba a revelar. Paso el poco tiempo que tenia para comer, se despidió y fue a trabajar.

Mientras trabajaba no dejaba de pensar en aquel compromiso y en la inútil promesa de éste. Al final del día, se dirigió hacia su departamento sin saber que alguien estaba atento a cada movimiento que hacia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota:** Espero que les guste… creo que me voy a tardar en actualizarlos, ya que me quede sin computadora (mejor dicho: la compu. Se quedo sin disco duro) T.T

**Annasak2**: Hace mucho que no platicamos! Espere verte para decirte mis planes y preguntarte algunas cosas!! Pero bueno… Ni modo!


	2. En el presente

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece.

**En el presente.**

El tan esperado fin de semana llego, era un nublado sábado en la mañana y un ligero viento se dejaba sentir en los alrededores. Ella se levanto un poco adormilada, después de darse un baño se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de comer un poco. Un ruido no la dejo seguir, el escandaloso sonar del teléfono se escuchó en todo el departamento. Al contestar, la voz de un hombre un poco joven la desconcertó por completo.

-¿Quien eres?-dijo fríamente y gritando

-No me digas… que no te acuerdas de mí-

-…-ella no contesto, solo estaba recordando, donde había escuchado aquella voz. -¿Hao?-

-El mismo- después de esto hubo un rato de silencio.

- ¿Que quieres?-no le interesaba saber nada de él, pues muy pocas veces se habían tratado.

-Nos vemos en una hora en el café que se encuentra enfrente de tu departamento-

-Espera…- habló, pero no pudo seguir ya que había colgado.

Anna estaba inquieta, daba vueltas de un lugar a otro igual que miles de preguntas dentro de su cabeza. No sabía si asistir o no, mientras un leve presentimiento la estaba empezando a rodear. Caminó hasta su habitación a paso lento, al llegar la decisión estaba tomada, se arreglo y partió hasta el punto de encuentro.

Al llegar se dirigió hasta una mesa, pidió algo de beber y espero. Unos cuantos minutos bastaron para que éste llagara vistiendo un poco elegante y con un tono frio, la saludo.

-¿Te hice esperar?- él tomo la silla que se encontraba enfrente y se sentó.

-Casi nada…- ella no volteó, a verlo su mirada se dirigía hacia una enorme ventana que daba salida a una solitaria calle y un cielo que se despejaba poco a poco.

- No has cambiado nada- él la recorría con la mirada hasta detenerse en su pálido rostro.

-Ya dime… ¿Qué quieres?- decidió mirarlo a los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-La próxima semana será anunciada la boda de Yoh y quiero que me acompañes- dijo cortante.

Esta no era una pregunta pero sabía que tenía que decirle algo. Era muy fácil dar un "no" definitivo, pero era tanta curiosidad que probablemente aceptaría. Ellos se observaron mutuamente por varios segundos hasta que Anna desvió la mirada nuevamente hasta la ventana.

- Esta bien- dijo ella, Hao se levantó y fue hacia ella dando unos cuantos pasos, le tomó la mano y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla haciendo que esta volteará de una manera precipitada.

-Te recojo el próximo sábado a las cinco-

La acompaño hasta su departamento, al llegar ella se despidió secamente y dio media vuelta.

-Fue un gusto volverte a ver- dijo Hao, esta no respondió, solo se dedicó a entrar.

Jamás pensó que volvería a ver a esa familia que por unos cuantos años le dio abrigo. Entro en su habitación y se recostó en la cama, mientras que se llevaba al rostro sus blancas manos.

**-Flash Back-**

Era una blanca mañana de invierno, caminaba pensativa y sin dirección, su sendero era una solitaria calle con delgados arboles en los lados. Cuando vio a un pequeño niño castaño se detuvo. El silencio reino por varios minutos.

-¿Qué haces?- él la observo con curiosidad, como queriendo encontrar la respuesta en su mirada.

-¡Que te importa!- ella se volteó bruscamente, solo para evitar tal mirada.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Yoh mientras su mano rosaba el hombro de Anna.

-Si… ya te puedes ir- dijo esquivándolo.

Él la siguió observando mientras movía la cabeza en signo de negación.

**-Fin del flash Back-**

Quedo por un rato en esa posición, después de levantarse caminó hacia la cocina, ya ahí preparo un café y se sentó en una silla cerca de la mesa.

**-Flash Back-**

Faltaban pocas semanas para la navidad, Anna se dirigía hasta la cocina cuando en uno de los cuantos pasillos topo con varias maletas acomodadas sobre el brillante piso de madera. Las observo detenidamente por un rato y las esquivó siguiendo su camino.

-Tu debes ser Anna… la prometida de Yoh- ella se detuvo ante las palabras.

-Y tu Hao Asakura- éste, con una falsa sonrisa la miraba detenidamente mientras que esta seguía con la mirada al frente.

-Te han dicho alguna vez… ¿que eres hermosa?- preguntó mientras que esta formaba puños con las manos, pues su carácter no demostraba su escasa edad.

Siguió caminando sin decir palabra alguna, Hao caminaba detrás de ella.

-¡Déjame en paz¡-gritó con fuerza pero sin voltear.

-Somos iguales-

-¿En que?- preguntó cortante.

-Nadie nos acepta- comentó. Ella se sorprendió con tales palabras.

**-Fin del flash Back-**

- Hao solo les estorbaba- ella seguía sentada en la misma posición, solo seguía pensando.

Esas palabras ya habían sido pronunciadas por algunos del los sirvientes que trabajaban para los abuelos Asakura.

-Siempre quise conocerlo mas a fondo- dijo, después dio un sorbo a la pequeña taza que tenia en frente-Y saber, qué tan iguales somos-

**-Flash Back-**

La víspera de la navidad había llegado, algunos sirvientes contratados especialmente para esa fecha adornaban el gran lugar. Esa mañana la casa debía estar sola.

-Todos los años ha sido los mismo- habló un hombre que trepaba sobre la escalera, este ya con algunas arrugas como también canas.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó una joven llamada Asami

-A que nadie le dirige la palabra al joven Hao, en especial en estas fechas -respondió para luego formar una mueca con su boca.

-Él siempre ah estado solo- comentó mujer, un poco más grande que la anterior-…esta familia siempre lo ha hecho a un lado-

-¿Pero porque a sido así?-volvió a preguntar Asami un poco intrigada

-Por que, desde que nacieron, escogieron solo a uno para ser heredero…y el otro solo era alguien más, de quien deshacerse-

Ellos siguieron conversando tranquilamente, ya que la familia Asakura había salido por un rato, mas no esperaban la presencia de la pequeña rubia que se escondía tras la fría pared.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Se levanto, y decidió salir un rato para despejarse. Sus dudas eran inmensas, casi todas eran acerca de Hao. Tenia que saber como la había encontrado y no iba a desistir hasta tener todas las respuestas.

La semana transcurrió normal, solo uno que otro recuerdo acerca de su infancia y de la vida de los Asakura sin Hao, transcurrían por su mente. Al llegar el sábado ella porto un vestido rojo elegante resaltando su pálida piel. Al terminar de arreglarse, se dispuso a esperarlo en la sala, lo que no duro mucho, ya que este llegó un poco antes de lo acostumbrado. Cuando abrió la puerta su mirada se encontró con la de él.

-Pasa- Hao la obedeció mientras que ella frente al espejo repasaba su figura, seguido cogió una bolsa pequeña.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó él acercándose a la puerta.

-…-ella no respondió.

Los dos salieron del departamento, dirigiéndose a hasta un automóvil negro perteneciente a Hao. Este le abrió la puerta para que ella pudiera entrar y sentarse junto a él, pero con un desplante, Anna abrió la de atrás sentándose en los asientos traseros. La miraba fijamente y asombrado, al no creer lo que había hecho cerro la puerta, rodeo el auto y entro en el.

Durante el camino ella no emitió ni una sola palabra, por el contrario, él le hacia preguntas acerca del estado del día, o sobre ella sin esperar respuesta. El viaje fue un poco largo ya que el lugar era casi en la salida de la ciudad. Al llegar esta volvió a hacer lo mismo, bajo sin esperar a que él se acercara.

Entraron a un salón rentado especialmente para el evento, era un poco pequeño pero demasiado elegante, en el fondo unas ventanas daban salida a un jardín con un pequeño lago al fondo, alrededor de este, flores y arbustos lo adornaban.

Las primeras personas que se toparon fueron algunos amigos de la familia. Hao los saludo y converso un rato con ellos presentándoles a Anna como su acompañante. Siguieron su camino hasta topar con los amigos de Yoh, al estar frente a frente con ellos, preguntó donde se encontraba este, pues por mas que lo buscaba no lo encontraba.

-Esta con sus abuelos- respondió Pirika

-Entonces iré a buscarlos- Hao siguió con su camino mientras que Anna, no movía ni un solo musculo.- ¿No quieres acompañarme?-

Ella negó con la cabeza, le expreso su inconformidad al estar en frente de ellos. El siguió con su camino dejándola con los demás.

-¿Y tu… quien eres?- esta ves fue Horo Horo, su mirada recorría su rostro, jamás la había visto junto al castaño.- ¿Eres novia de Hao?-

-¡Que te importa!- la respuesta sorprendió a todos los que estaban con ella.

- Tranquila…-dijo alarmado.

Entre ellos siguieron conversando, Anna solo los miraba.

Cuando Hao regreso, le comunico que aun todavía no llegaba Tamao. La tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta una mesa cerca de la entrada. Cuando se iba a sentar, escuchó como toda la gente empezaba a aplaudir, lo que evito tal acción.

Anna se acercaba a paso lento. Vio llegar a Tamao portando un largo vestido color hueso, con el cabello un poco largo recogido con una pinza, en eso Yoh se acercaba a su prometida recibiéndola con un beso.

Enfrente de ella, estaba su antiguo prometido, no era tan diferente a la última vez que lo vio, solo era mas alto. Ella no le quitaba la vista de encima, decidió acercarse mientras que Hao la seguía varios metros atrás.

-¡Yoh!- lo llamó, éste volteo a verla como también Tamao, los dos tomados de la mano, a ella.

-¿Anna?-preguntó Yoh mientras que sus miradas se mezclaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota**: Hasta aquí llegue!!...ya no se me ocurre nada más que poner, además ya me tarde bastante.

Espero que no se hayan desesperado…. Por fin regreso la computadora!!

Gracias por leer!


	3. Empezando

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece.

**Empezando…**

-¡Yoh!- lo llamó, éste volteo a verla como también Tamao, los dos tomados de la mano se acercaron más a ella.

-¿Anna?-preguntó Yoh, mientras que sus miradas se mezclaban.

Sus miradas permanecieron unidas por varios segundos, aunque habían pasado años, presentían que su forma de ser no había cambiado. El tiempo los favoreció con algún atributo físico paro no en su totalidad.

-Se puede saber… ¿que haces aquí?- estas palabras fueron pronunciadas por Kino. La anciana a pesar de que el tiempo ella casi permanecía igual. Su cara lucia enfadada aunque casi no lo estaba, era más bien sorpresa.

-Nos volvemos a ver- dijo Anna, giro su rostro y volteo a verlo, su mirada era fría.

Ese encuentro no era para nada agradable, su madre le había contado cosas horribles de la anciana, aunque no sabia si era verdad, ella la juzgaba como la había recordado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- las dos frente a frente empezaban una conversación no muy agradable.

-Perdón…pero no estoy conversando con usted- dijo fría y despiadadamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Insolente-

Una discusión sin muchas palabras comenzaba a desenvolverse, esta parecía una lucha por ganar territorio, aunque muchos no pensaban así. Permanecieron en esa posición, sin moverse por un rato un gélido silencio inundaba la habitación, todos sabían que no debían interrumpir, era solo de ellas dos.

-Por favor, sal ahora mismo- a Kino no le parecía bien la presencia de Anna y menos al lado de Yoh.

-¿Por qué no soy bienvenida?- habló claramente, sabia perfectamente que si se ponía a la altura de la anciana saldría perdiendo, pero tampoco podía rebajarse.

-Luego te busco para hablar, ¡vete ya!-

Las interrogaciones por parte de Anna se hicieron mas grandes, vió hacia su alrededor y vio como la gente ya se había reunido a su alrededor. Las miradas le pesaban, ahora menos que nunca debía rebajarse.

-Abuela, ella se puede quedar-esta vez el que hablo fue Yoh. Trataba de defender Anna pero sin darle la contraria a la anciana.

-Deja de entrometerte Yoh-dijo desde lejos Yohmei.

Yoh miró a su abuelo en señal de protesta, inmediatamente después se acerco a Anna y le puso una mano en el hombro. Esta lo volteo a verlo.

-Esto es entre ella y yo- sentenció, mientras que Yoh sentía un especie de miedo con tal roce.

-¿Estas segura?-después de la pregunta ella afirmó sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Algunos recuerdos eran casi borrosos, pero al estar frente a frente estos eran claros y precisos. Algunos dolorosos como el abandono de sus padres, otros alegres como la amistad que algún día tuvo con Yoh.

-No necesito de tu ayuda- con un desplante, volvió su rostro otra vez hacia Kino-De todos modos, me tengo que ir-

Todas las miradas presentes se posaron en ella, el ambiente se sentía pesado, tal vez para muchos era como una derrota muy clara, pero Anna sabía que se tenía que retirarse apropiadamente antes de que terminara peor.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia Hao, no sin antes darle unas frías palabras de agradecimiento a Yoh, aunque nada más fue la intención de defenderla.

Al llegar hasta donde estaba la mesa cogió su bolsa y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Esta sintió como Hao la seguía y sin ganas de hablarle, siguió caminado hasta la salida.

-Llévame de regreso- ordenó sin dejar de caminar.

-Esta bien-el sabia que tenían sus diferencias pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que sucedería algo así.

El le abrió la puerta del auto y se recargo en el esperando a que ella se acercara.

-Anna…espera- no tenia que voltear para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz, paro secamente con la vista aun en frente.

-¿Qué quieres?- tenía curiosidad por preguntar su extraña relación con Tamao, pero claramente no lo iba a hacer.

-No quiero que te vallas…hablare con mi abuela-Yoh la trataba de convencerla, su voz se marcaba con claridad.

-No quiero…-esta seguía dándole la espalda, y la cara a Hao.

-¿Donde te puedo encontrar?-dicho esto empezó a caminar muy lento.

Ella no sabía lo que quería, tal vez quería seguir viéndolo pero simplemente como un conocido, ya no quería estar cerca de esa familia una vez más.

**-Flash Back-**

-Prepárate…tus papas han venido por ti-

Kino estaba a solas con la pequeña rubia, los papás de esta se encontraban en la habitación contigua. Pensando tal vez una explicación.

La pequeña en su interior estaba asustada, pero su rostro era calculador. Se acercó más a la anciana hasta estar a solo un metro de ella.

-¿Por qué?-Anna quería una explicación, le dolía tanto que sus padres la abandonaran y ahora volvían por ella como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

-Tus padres no son lo que crees, no van a desistir hasta que te vallas con ellos-respondió Kino, su voz era dura y su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión-…Y yo no quiero pleitos-

Anna a tan corta edad ya tenía el orgullo que la caracterizaba, así que no quiso protestar como una niña de escaza edad.

-Tú te iras con ellos eh Yoh seguirá con su vida al lado de su nueva prometida-

Eso le dolió mucho, ella se había encariñado tanto que le iba a ser difícil deshacerse de la idea de no estar junto él. Bajó la mirada y salió de la habitación.

Tenia que resignarse aunque sabía que nunca lo haría.

**-Fin del flash Back-**

-Que te importa…-dijo fríamente, ella quería saber que había sido de él pero no lo iba a hacer-Además tu prometida, no va a querer que me veas-

Yoh no entendió lo que le había dicho, sabía que no le debería hablar mas ya que estaba consiente de su carácter. Se acercó más a ella y le regalo una sonrisa sin que le importara que no la viera.

-Te voy a encontrar…-dijo viendo como ella se subía al auto, seguido de un saludo de su hermano.

Yoh vio como se iban, los recuerdos lo atacaban, el que mas le dolió fue el de su partida. ¡Se había acostumbrado tanto a ella!

Entró al salón donde todavía se festejaba su compromiso, todos seguían como si nada hubiera pasado, sus amigos le hicieron una señal, él fue hacia ellos y comenzó a responder algunas preguntas.

Al final, cuando todos se fueron él se quedo a solas con Tamao. Se acercó a ella, la abrazo y después de darle un tierno beso salieron del lugar, tomados de las manos.

-Te amo- fue lo que dijo Yoh antes de abandonar el lugar.

Al día siguiente era domingo, Anna no tenía nada más que hacer que descansar. Aunque la semana hubiera estado muy pesada ella no lo iba a hacer, salió pues alrededor del mediodía sin rumbo fijo.

Sus pensamientos no estaban con ella, sino en el pasado, el día anterior dejo muchas dudas por resolver, pero había una que en realidad la hubiera querido contestar. No era algo difícil de adivinar: "los sentimientos de Yoh hacia Tamao".

No era que le gustara todavía como antes, si no que con los pocos años que estuvo con él se había formado una especie de adicción, que con el tiempo no pudo recuperarse de ella y ahora con él cerca…menos.

Caminó por un buen rato, con la esperanza de encontrarse con él algún día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota:** Termine!!...tuve algunas presiones..Pero aquí esta!

Gracias por leer!! (y por ayudarme) XD


	4. Miedo

Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a: LadySc -Maaya- ¡¡feliz cumpleaños sensei!!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece.

**Miedo.**

El lunes empezó. Se levantó temprano con la esperanza de llegar temprano. Las clases siempre eran rutinarias, pero en el trabajo, por la tarde, siempre ocurría algo. Después de darse un baño y desayunar algo ligero, cogió lo que se iba a llevar y salió con rumbo a su carro. Al llegar a él, subió y comenzó su camino, este no era largo pero tampoco corto como para ir caminando.

Al llegar a su primera parada, bajo, y se dirigió al salón. Estresada por el ruido de las pláticas de sus compañeros, se sentó en un lugar separado de los demás y miro a la nada. Esperando el comienzo de esta. Al término, un poco fastidiada entro nuevamente en el auto para buscar así algún restaurante donde comer algo.

No podía dejar de pensar en la actual pareja de Yoh. Ella era buena persona, tímida, amable, sumisa…una esposa ideal. A pesar de que no le caía bien tenia que aceptar que Tamao en verdad lo amaba ya que desde pequeños ella se daba cuenta de cómo el gran aprecio que sentía por Yoh iba creciendo.

-Pero…yo también lo…-no pudo completar la frase, sabia que en realidad también sentía algo por él, era solo que no lo podía admitir.

Se estacionó enfrente de establecimiento, este era algo chico pero era el más barato que conocía y también donde servían buena comida. Entró, se dirigió hacia una de las cuantas mesas, pidió algo de comer, y espero.

Detrás de ella se encontraba una persona esperándola, no muy feliz, esta caminó hacia Anna y al llegar, le tocó el hombro.

-Quiero hablar contigo- su voz sonaba fuerte, igual que su carácter.

Al voltear se dio cuenta que detrás de ella se encontraba la persona menos indicada. Kino avanzó hasta estar enfrente de ella, la vio fríamente y esta le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Que quiere?- preguntó Anna volteando hacia otro lado.

-Hablar contigo-

-No tengo tiempo- habló la rubia con un tono neutral.

Ellas no se movieron ni un centímetro con este corto dialogo, Anna se dio cuenta de que en verdad quería conversar con ella. Pero no podía dejar el trabajo, ni siquiera por un día.

-Tome asiento, pero no será por mucho tiempo-

La anciana obedeció, de su boca no salía ningún sonido, frente a frente sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, la rivalidad en sus miradas era enorme, hasta se podría decir que eran totalmente iguales. Pero había una cierta diferencia, Kino era más sabia.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Yoh-su petición fue clara y su voz era algo ronca.

-¿A que le teme?-Anna cruzo los brazos, interesada siguió preguntando…-¿A que Yoh se interese en mí?

La anciana bajo un poco la cabeza, con la mirada fija en algún punto de la nada, trataba de pensar en como podría explicar pero sin decir nada importante ya que los secretos no eran muchos…pero si significativos.

-Yoh desde pequeño te hacia caso, como un sirviente…y no quiero que vuelva a pasar-

Anna trataba de comprender, la anciana le trataba de explicar algo pero sabía que no era todo, había algo más.

-Nadie…ni siquiera usted, me va a ordenar algo- su voz fue algo calculadora, pero eso no preocupo a la anciana.

-Esta bien, te contare…-

Recordando, Kino se remonto años atrás cuando ellos eran pequeños. En la gran mansión, estando apunto de partir la rubia, Yoh la enfrento.

Anna no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo había sido posible tal enfrentamiento? La observó con extrañeza y siguió poniéndole atención.

Le platicó, como el pequeño niño le gritaba por haberla entregado tan fácilmente. Después de eso Yoh se perdió por unos días, la búsqueda fue incansable. Cuando volvió, él tenía un rostro de resignación.

-¿Sabes porque te escogimos para su prometida?-Anna estaba impresionada eh inmóvil mientras que Kino la veía fríamente-Porque en el instante que se encontraron ustedes dos…supimos que iban a ser inseparables-

-…-ella no hablo, no tenia palabras, ni siquiera sabia que pensar.

La respuesta que tanto buscaba estaba ahí, el porque de tal enfrentamiento ya lo había encontrado.

-Yoh esta enamorado de Tamao-

-Eso es lo que…-Kino callo, Anna nunca supo cual era la palabra con la que iba a terminar.

La rubia siguió pensando, tenía algunas palabras en la mente, que podría haber dicho cualquier cosa. Resignada bajo la mirada.

-Esta bien…no lo buscaré, pero tampoco me esconderé.

Kino se levanto, dio media vuelta y salió. Anna no pudo comer y tampoco fue a trabajar.

Toda la tarde salió a caminar, como lo hacia cada vez que quería pensar. En la noche llegó al departamento, sacó algo del refrigerador, lo calentó y cenó.

De rato se oyó sonar el escandaloso teléfono. Caminó hasta donde estaba y contesto.

-Voy por ti mañana después de clases- Anna se sorprendió, la vos era conocida para ella eh inesperada.

-Pero…-no pudo seguir, él había cortado. Le resultaba difícil de comprender tal llamada… tal vez no tanto-Hao…-

(Con Yoh)

La noche era hermosa, la luna se estaba llena. Yoh caminaba por un parque acompañado de su prometida. Esta abrazándolo por la cintura apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

-¿Te sorprendió ver a Anna después de tanto tiempo?-la pregunta lo sobresaltó.

-Algo-Yoh volteó a verla, le regalo una sonrisa y besó su frente-Te amo-

Después de esto Tamao se sonrojo al mas no poder, se detuvo y frente a frente lo abrazo pero ahora con mas ternura.

-Nunca me dejes-

-No lo hare-

El mismo, no sabía si esa era una promesa o no, siguió por unos instantes el abrazo y después por un momento unieron sus labios. Este tal vez era un amor mutuo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota:** Por fin acabe después de exprimir tantas veces mi pobre e indefenso cerebro….T.T tengo tantas personas a quienes agradecer, pero sinceramente le debo uno a **Nakontany** ¡¡¡muchas graciassss!!!

Gracias por leer.


	5. En tu olvido

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece.

**En tu olvido.**

Estaba aburrida de la misma rutina: levantarse temprano, arreglarse, las clases, el trabajo en fin…quería cambiar pero no podía, necesitaba tener una carrera hecha y para eso un trabajo.

Inició su día como siempre, las clases no fueron más que normales, al terminarlas ella simplemente se dirigía a comer algo. En el camino a su auto la entretuvieron con algunas cosas sin importancia, al llegar a el vio como la estaban esperando.

-Tardaste…- Hao estaba recargado en un árbol cerca del carro, la miraba a los ojos mientras ésta los evadía.

-¿Que quieres? – habló cortante.

-Sólo conversar contigo-dijo tan calmado como siempre.

Anna tenía un poco de curiosidad pero no quería demostrarlo. Hao se acercó a ella y extendió el brazo hasta tomarla de la mano.

-Solo ven…-ella se dejo guiar, en cuanto dio unos pasos quitó su mano del agarre.

Caminaron durante un rato, entraron a un restaurante que estaba cerca de ahí, este era algo lujoso por lo que Anna no lo visitaba.

La condujo hasta una mesa. Ya sentados pidieron algo de comer e iniciaron una nueva conversación.

-¿Como sabías de mi?-preguntó algo dudosa.

-Te seguía…-su calma era demasiado como para ese tipo de respuestas.

-¿Te importa lo que yo haga?-

-Siempre me has importado-

La respuesta la dejó helada ya que ella sabía a lo que se refería. Tomo un poco de agua que le habían traído y siguió preguntando.

-¿porque?-

-Ni yo lo se…-él en su rostro tenia una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que ella estaba un poco seria-Me importas desde la última ves que nos vimos-

**-Flash back-**

-¡Que sea la última vez que te vea aquí en navidad!-

Kino estaba de pie y Hao solo estaba sentado en el piso recargado en una pared.

-¿Tanto les estorbo?-él no reflejaba ningún sentimiento a pesar de si lo sentía.

-Tú sabes que gastamos mucho en traerte, como para que estés aquí-la anciana al terminar de hablar, dio media vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Esta bien, ya no vendré-sus ojos caian, pero su ego seguía muy en alto.

Cuando la discusión terminó él se levantó con la intención de ir a caminar. En cuanto llegó a la primera puerta, volteó y observó como lo miraba la pequeña rubia.

-Nos vemos luego…-

Esta fue la última vez que lo vio ya que al siguiente día, a altas horas de la madrugada él partió.

**-Fin del flash back-**

Anna no tenía palabras, durante ese instante lo vio detenidamente a los ojos apreciando en ellos el daño hecho durante su vida.

-Te he seguido desde hace mucho…-él no quería hacer esa confesión, pero tenía que hacerla pues estaba consiente del carácter de la chica-…Y me gusta hacerlo-

-¿Me vigilas?-preguntó incrédula mientras este afirmaba con la cabeza.

El silencio reino durante un buen rato, no sabían que decir y esperaban a que su acompañante hablara primero.

A pesar del silencio ellos disfrutaban mutuamente de su presencia. Sus miradas estaban entrelazadas hasta que Hao volteó a la puerta.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, frente a él entraban Yoh acompañado de Tamao que al verlos se acercaron a ellos.

En el rostro de Hao se reflejaba indiferencia y algo de desprecio lo que provocó que Anna volteara.

-Yoh…-susurró.

Al estar en frente de ellos le produjo una sensación de escalofríos con algo de nervios. Anna no sabía por que se producían esos sentimientos, pero estaban ahí.

-¿Podemos acompañarlos?-preguntó Yoh

Ante tal pregunta, Hao izo una ademan con la mano lo que los impulsó a tomar asiento.

Los cuatro platicaron, durante un par de minutos de cosas sin importancia, hasta que tocaron un tema un poco delicado. Que al parecer querían evitarlo algunos.

-¿Ya están listos para la boda?-preguntó Hao a los futuros esposos.

Yoh pensaba que decirle mientras que Tamao solo le respondía con una sonrisa. Después de un rato casi tenia la respuesta, volteó a ver a Tamao y después a Anna que también lo veía fijamente.

-Si…-la corta respuesta hiso pensar a Hao, pues se veía dudoso.

A lo mejor estaría nervioso por la futura boda o tal vez no.

-¿Me permites un momento?-le preguntó Hao con una reverencia a Tamao.

Elle dudosa se levantó, Hao la dirigió hasta una ventana del restaurante, mientras caminaban Yoh los veía con insistencia y Anna solo jugaba con la comida que le habían traído hace un par de minutos.

Al estar frente a frente con Tamao, empezó una conversación deseada hace un par de años por él.

-Quieres casarte lo mas pronto posible… ¿verdad?-Hao no se dignaba a verla, le importaba mas la vista que le brindaba la ventana.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-dijo Tamao sin dejar de hablar con propiedad.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero- volteó a ella mientras que la mirada intensa de éste la invadía, jamás había sentido tanto miedo.

Tal ves lo que ella sentía no era mas que la fría mirada de Hao, pues nunca había obtenido tal atención por parte de él.

-Tienes miedo de que Yoh te cambie -esa no era una pregunta sino una afirmación. Ella no respondió verbalmente, pero si con la mirada.

Esa frase la izo estremecer, sabía muy bien que era cierto. Su vista bajó hasta el suelo y sus labios no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra.

Esta conversación era más bien de miradas, Yoh no les quitaba la vista de encima. Quería saber el tema de tal plática. Estaba interesado.

-Deja de mirarlos…luego preguntas-dijo Anna aun mirando la comida.

Yoh volteó después de a verla escuchado. Ahora su interés estaba en el rostro de la rubia.

-No has cambiado casi nada-Dijo regalándole una de sus sonrisas características.

Anna no quería voltear a verlo, sabia que él la observaba. Estaba un poco nerviosa y decidida a no mostrarlo.

-Tu tampoco…-

El silencio reino por un rato. Ella se digno a levantar la mirada, y se encontró con la de él.

Yoh sentía que nada había cambiado, que era la misma. Solo que no era el mismo interés, ahora solo quería obtener su amistad.

Anteriormente él quería saber todo lo que ella sentía, pensaba, conocerla, en fin ni él mismo sabia porque la quería.

-Tú fuiste mi primer amor-confesó.

Anna se extrañó por tal aclaración ya que no venía al tema.

Esa frase tenía un mensaje que ella comprendió muy bien. Ahora sabía que realmente Yoh ya no sentía nada por ella. Quería seguir la conversación pero no podía y no conocía por que.

Sentía como su pecho se oprimía cada vez mas con el paso del tiempo, en menos de lo que pensó no podía hablar. Una extraña ansiedad la invadía. Tenía que irse y debía ser rápido.

-Tengo que retirarme- su voz se empezaba a entrecortar. Se levantó de donde estaba y empezó a caminar apresurando cada ves mas su paso.

Desde ese momento ella llamó la atención, tanto de Yoh como también de Tamao y Hao. Algo estaba mal.

Yoh intentó seguirla, pero se lo impidió su hermano.

-Necesita pensar…-dicho esto, Hao volteó hacia donde se había ido-Tu quédate con tu novia-

El castaño no entendió por que no lo dejó seguir, aun así quería saber el porque de su actitud.

Hao corrió lo más que pudo, quería alcanzarla. Cuando lo logro la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo. Anna no se dignaba a voltear, su mirada estaba baja y él no entendía por que así que lo único que izo fue abrasarla.

Estuvieron en esa posición por un rato. Él se sorprendió al sentir como su ropa se empapaba poco a poco.

-¿Estas llorando?- su pregunta era algo obvia pero nunca se imagino que pudiera llegar a pasar.

Ella no respondió, ese abrazo la hacía sentir mejor. Al pasar varios minutos, sus lágrimas dejaron de salir, sus ojos estaban algo rojos. Al soltarse de él volteó a verlo.

-Me puedes decir… ¿cuál es la razón de tu llanto?-Hao le hablaba con un tono bajo.

-No se…-contestó- Estaba segura de que no me afectaría tanto-

Todo estaba claro, ella lloraba por lo que le había dicho. Ese "tú fuiste" le dolió bastante y jamás llegó a pensar que acabaría llorando por un amor del pasado.

-Déjame ser… el que te haga olvidarlo-dijo Hao

No sabía que contestar. Quería olvidar pero no sabía si era la mejor opción.

-Esta bien…- sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa casi involuntaria. Él en verdad no esperaba que dijera eso.

El cuerpo de Anna fue nuevamente presa de su abrazo. Podía asegurar que se sentía protegida al lado de él y no lo iba a dejar.

(Con Yoh)

-No entiendo porque se fue…-Yoh miraba a su prometida, su voz sonaba algo triste ya que se sentía culpable.

Se podía imaginar el la razón de su repentina retirada, pero no lo podía asegurar. Tamao solo lo veía hasta que se decidió a preguntar sobre la conversación entre ellos dos. Al responderle, esta bajó la mirada.

-Yo se porque se fue…-ella no quería que fuera verdad, pero lo era-Ella te sigue queriendo-

Se podría decir que no era precisamente lo que estaba pensando, pero en un momento lo llegó a suponer.

-Tiene que entender que estuvimos separados…-Yoh al ver el miedo que ella tenía, trataba darle ánimos-…Y el tiempo cambió las cosas-

Tamao se sentía segura al lado de él, sus temores desaparecían con solo oír su voz. No quería perderlo, en verdad tenía miedo de que Anna estuviera cerca de él.

-No tienes nada que temer- sus palabras eran justo lo que quería oír. Parecía saber lo que ella pensaba.

Los dos salieron del lugar unidos de la mano, al final ese agarre paso a ser un tierno abrazo. Lamentablemente ya había sido olvidada.

Anna no quería culpar a nadie mas lo hacia. Tenía una vida tranquila pero le hubiera gustado estar junto a él.

Algunas veces quería olvidar el pasado…y otras que regresarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota:** me tarde por que estaba con el de sobre la noche…pero no salió nada T.T…así k me resigna a dejarlo en paz un rato, y escribir este.

Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece

Gracias por leer


	6. Adicción

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece.

**Adicción.**

-Te amo…-confesó Hao ante la rubia.

Ella no se atrevió a decir nada, el silencio reino por unos instantes hasta que lo silenció con un pequeño beso. Su mirada triste se perdió en la nada cuando se separó de él.

-¿De verdad me quieres?- preguntó incrédula.

Hao no contestó, solamente besó de nuevo su blanco rostro pero este ahora fue en su frente. Anna lo miró a los ojos y fue cuando supo en ese instante la respuesta a tal pregunta. Ahora solo esperaba que con el paso del tiempo, él le diera la misma calidez que una vez le dio Yoh en su momento.

Ella recordaba el pasado con heridas pero también como fueron curadas poco a poco por el pequeño castaño.

Al finalizar el día acordaron verse pronto. Él sabía que tenía que darle el espacio que necesitaba y lo iba a hacer ya que no podía negar que su apariencia era similar a la de su hermano.

La mañana siguiente fue fatal para ella, y la tarde ni se diga, ya le habían llamado la atención varias veces por faltar pero nada como esta. El dueño estaba decidido a correrla de una vez por todas si cometía alguna otra falta, por más pequeña que fuera.

La obscuridad caía lentamente, ella se dirigía a su departamento cuando divisó una persona que la izo detenerse. Se estacionó metros atrás y caminó hasta llegar a una tienda para estar cerca de él.

Su mirada no se apartaba del aparador, aunque no era precisamente los objetos en los cuales enfocaba su vista, sino en la persona que se reflejaba a través del cristal. Ella quería no podía dejar de verlo pero tampoco olvidar aquella mirada que muchas veces la tranquilizaba.

Una sonrisa enmarco su rostro en cuanto dejó él de descansar en la banca en donde estaba. Al pararse se dio cuanta de que la rubia estaba enfrente de él.

-Anna…-susurró suavemente.

Ella no respondió, agachó un poco su cabeza y embozó una leve sonrisa. No sabia por que se había detenido nada más para verlo y tampoco porque seguía interesada en él.

Yoh se acercó a ella posando una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó recordando lo pasado.

Anna levantó la mirada y asintió sin decir nada, ella podía sentir la delicadeza con la que la estaba tocando.

-Me alegro-Yoh no sabía que decir, su mente estaba confundida.

El se acercó más a ella solo para respirar su aroma y saber si era el mismo de antes. Lo era, estaba seguro de que era la misma fregancia de la que era adicto hace años.

El silencio no era su único acompañante aunque también compartían casi el mismo sentimiento. Un impulso se apoderó de él y en un instante Yoh se acercó más a ella hasta unirse los dos en un abrazo.

Un par de segundos bastaron para que Anna reaccionara. Se alejó de él con un brusco movimiento y ya estando varios centímetros su mirada se encontró con la del castaño.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó confundida y enfadada.

-No lo se- dijo con la calma que lo caracterizaba.

La presencia de él le parecía incomoda. Lamentablemente no sabía porque, ya que era algo que probablemente aparecía con el recuerdo de Hao. Sabía que ella no debía estar ahí.

-Tengo que irme- dijo con una voz algo triste.

-No…espera-trató de detenerla al ver que daba media vuelta-¿Podemos conversar?-

No sabía que responder, ella no debería estar junto a Yoh, ya que así no lo iba a poder olvidar pronto. Pero no se podía negar, quería estar con él.

-Esta bien…-respondió

Anna se dejo guiar por él, caminaban a paso lento por las angostas calles de la ciudad. La soledad y la obscuridad reinaban prácticamente en esas horas.

-Anna…-dijo llamando su atención-Me entere la razón por la que te fuiste-

Otra vez parecía que las palabras desaparecían de ella, así que no contesto nada.

-Pienso que deberías dejar ir el pasado…-susurró sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo-¿Quieres hablar sobre el tema?-

Con esas palabras Anna se enfurecía cada vez mas, parecía que a Yoh no le importaba lo que había sufrido en el pasado y que aunque quisiera no podía olvidarlo.

-¡No hay nada de que platicar Yoh, eres un maldito infeliz que se olvido por completo de mi en cuanto deje a la familia Asakura sin saber por lo que estaba pasando!-gritaba cada ves mas sin controlar su tono de voz-…Ni pensar que mi vida fue muy dura al dar el primer paso en compañía de mis padres-dijo mas tranquila.

Ahora era él era que no sabia que decir. Era tanto el dolor de soltaba cada palabra que lo impulsaba a tratar de consolarla.

Nunca lo había pensado, él había crecido pensando que Anna se encontraba bien. Pero nunca imaginó que no era así.

-No me olvide de ti…-Yoh hablaba con sinceridad, se volteó hacia ella hasta quedar frente a frente-Siempre te recordé…-

-Hasta que aprendiste a amar a Tamao…-completó lo que iba a decir con sus propias palabras.

-Pero nunca ocupó tu lugar-terminó el castaño.

Anna bajó la mirada, no entendía lo que en realidad él sentía por ella y no lo iba a averiguar. Quería deshacerse de cada pensamiento en que aparecía él, aún así sabia que no iba a ser tan fácil.

Siguieron caminando pero sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sus presencias bastaban para disfrutarse, tal vez por ultima ocasión.

Al llegar al auto, Anna subió en y sin despedirse del Asakura arrancó con dirección al departamento en donde vivía. Esa noche no pudo dormir, los recuerdos la rodearon cada vez que empezaba a soñar.

(Con Yoh)

-¿Donde estuviste?-preguntó con confianza Tamao.

-Me entretuve platicando con una amiga…-contestó sin ponerle atención.

Después de la corta conversación que sostuvieron, Yoh se despidió con un tierno beso de ella, luego caminó hasta su habitación tratando de descifrar por que Anna se encontraba en sus pensamientos. El recuerdo de su presencia no lo abandonaba desde que la vio partir.

Él creía que la extraña adicción del pasado ya había desaparecido.


	7. Abandonando recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece

**Abandonando recuerdos. **

Detrás de una vida ajetreada, se encontraba una joven con la esperanza destrozada. Entre la fría mirada, la arrogancia y el desolado corazón se localizaba una ilusión: "un acompañante que estuviera a su lado para siempre".

Sus pasos rosaban el frio piso de la habitación tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta. Sus manos fueron hasta su rostro mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

Ella quería una respuesta. Quería saber ¿porqué aún se encontraba sola?

Recorrió su habitación por tercera vez, tan solo buscando una solución y saber porque no se podía enamorarse tan fácilmente de la persona en que debería.

Con la mirada triste y el ánimo decaído, fue caminando lentamente hasta salir de su dormitorio. Al llegar a cocina sacó algo de comer, lo calentó y poco después intento comerlo pero sin resultado.

Pasaban de las cuarto de la tarde y todavía intentaba consumir un poco mas de alimento. Estaba relajada, sus pensamientos viajaban a lo que era el pasado, recordando aquel encuentro entre el castaño y ella.

Era un sábado soleado y por más que la habían invitado a salir ella simplemente se oponía. Sus compañeras de trabajo solo encogían los hombros como respuesta mientras se retiraban.

Se había rendido ¡no podía comer más! Levantó su plato y lo lavó, al terminar simplemente se dispuso a leer el diario para distraerse un poco, seguramente los conflictos y situaciones por las que atravesaba el mundo la distraerían un poco. Al coger la primera plana y sentarse en uno de los sillones, el teléfono se dejo oír.

-¿Si?-dijo contestando con algo de desconfianza.

-Te recojo a las cinco…-habló Hao del otro lado del teléfono.

-No…-contestó inútilmente… ya que había colgado.

Su vista estaba fija en una pequeña noticia impresa en el diario, pero su atención viajaba especialmente en la decisión que debería tomar.

Se tomo tres horas para llegar a una conclusión. Ella ya no quería estar sola ni vivir de los recuerdos. Levantó la mirada y la centro en una pintura enmarcada con fina madera colocada en la pared. ¡Quería cambiar su vida!…mas bien… ¡debía cambiarla!

Tomada la decisión se dirigió hacia su habitación con la intención de tomar un baño. Al salir se arregló apropiadamente para esperar pacientemente la llegada del castaño, todo eso le tomó algo de tiempo ya que al entrar a la sala se dejaron oír varios golpes en la puerta principal, anunciando la llegada de este.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó extendiéndole la mano y tomando la de la rubia.

-si…-susurró suavemente mientras salía del departamento.

Caminaron hacia el auto. El paso lento fue ideal para idear como seria su vida si hubiera vivido con los Asakura. Pero el "hubiera" no existe, solo en la imaginación.

Al llegar a el, Hao la invito a subir haciendo un ademan con la mano mientras abría la puerta.

-Prefiero caminar- habló fríamente y girándose.

Ante el caminaba la rubia un poco pensativa, cerro nuevamente el auto y se dispuso a seguirla detrás de ella.

Él sabia perfectamente que ocultaba algo, su carácter no era el mismo. Aceleró su paso y al alcanzarla la paro posando sus manos en los hombros de ella. Los ojos de Anna lo buscaron hasta encontrarlo, en ellos había una gran confusión.

-¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó algo inseguro

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿De donde venía y hacia donde quería llegar? Anna siguió observando sus pupilas e intentando formular la respuesta para que pareciera verdadera.

-No, solo que estoy cansada-dijo agachando la cabeza

En el momento que escuchó su respuesta supo que no era verdad, se acerco mas a ella hasta unirse en un afectuoso abrazo. Su rostro se recargó en el pecho del castaño, por un momento sintió como sus penas se alejaban lentamente hasta desaparecer completamente. ¿Podía ser posible? ¿Estaría enamorándose de él como lo hiso con Yoh?

-Te prometí ayudarte a olvidarlo…y lo hare-susurró suave para la rubia.

A pesar de ser Hao, sentía algo nuevo que nunca percibió al estar enfrente de él. Cerró los ojos mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de ellos.

Se encontraban en la acera de una pequeña calle, el viento empezaba a sentirse algo fuerte, pero a ellos no les importaba. Los sentimientos de la rubia estaban comenzando a salir y por más que trataba de retenerlos, estos se negaban a seguir guardados.

Anna continuo callada, los brazos del castaño le daban tal seguridad que no quería abandonarlos. Después de un tiempo se separaron dejando en ellos una pequeña sonrisa.

La mano de ella busco la de el, la tomó y empezó a caminar guiándolo sin destino alguno, solo para disfrutar de su presencia y sentir que la promesa comenzaba a ser cumplida.

*********** ************* ************

Recorría parte de la ciudad solo buscando algunas cosas entre ellas algo significativo. Aquello era importante para ella y no se iba a convencer con lo que fuera. ¡Ya no!

Lo que mostraban los aparadores no le agradaba, quería algo mas, algo que no solo le gustara a ella si no también a él.

El andar era lento, solo para disfrutar de la vista que le ofrecía el centro de la ciudad. Al toparse con alguna tienda que poseía algunas cosas de las que buscaba, las observaba y después de unos minutos entraba pero siempre al salir era con las manos vacías.

Para ella el camino llegaba a su fin. Había recorrido demasiadas tiendas, pero no encontraba algo que la satisficiera. Siguió caminando, las ilusiones de usar algo especial el día de su boda se acababan.

Durante décadas los Asakura era los que organizaban las bodas de parientes cercanos (hijos, sobrinos o nietos). Ahora era distinto, esta ves le otorgaron la libertad a Tamao para que escogiera lo que llevaría puesto ese dia, decoración y hasta el banquete que les brindarían a los invitados.

Estaba segura de que tal libertad era mucha, pues siempre estaba a disposición de lo que le mandaran. Al saber de tal decisión, buscó a alguien de confianza para así poderle confiar todo lo que le dieron para hacer, menos el atuendo que llevaría.

Al llegar a una esquina se detuvo y con la intención de tomar un taxi para regresar, se acercó a la orilla de la acera. Sus sentidos se agudizaron al levantar la mirada, ya que delante de ella se encontraba una pequeña boutique, esta tenia en muestra lo que por horas había estado buscando.

Frente a ella se encontraba un vestido largo, sencillo, cubierto con un típico color blanco del satén italiano. Al iniciar la cadera se ubicaba un cinturón color hueso de la misma tela que marcaba la fina silueta del maniquí, era algo ancho, en frente se situaba una figura larga bordada de pequeñas chaquiras blancas. Estaba ligado en la espalda y terminaba con dos listones anchos al final de la prenda.

Mientras que se acercaba a el, sus ojos recorrían el drapeado en la parte superior del vestido que iniciaban desde los muslos hasta terminar en "v" por la parte frontal con unos pequeños tirantes.

A pesar de ser algo sencillo, Tamao anhelaba poseerlo, ya que deseaba darle gusto a su prometido. ¡Quería dejarlo atónito! Y esa prenda era perfecta para ella.

En cuanto entró en la boutique de inmediato pidió aquel vestido que llenaba sus ojos. Después de probárselo solicitó el precio, en cuanto se dispuso a pagarlo la empleada le sugirió probarse otros diseños. Tamao lo pensó por un rato para dar su respuesta, observó varios vestidos que tenían en exhibición y tomó la decisión.

-No, gracias…-hiso una pequeña pausa y prosiguió-Me gusta este-

Al salir deseaba contárselo a la familia. ¡Por fin poseía el atuendo soñado por ella!

*********** ************* ************

El recorrido que hacían era silencioso, lo único que podían oír era sus propios pensamientos. Al final de este, Anna volteó para quedar frente a frente con él.

-Quiero estar contigo-susurró dejándolo impresionado por aquellas palabras ya que ninguno de los dos solía demostrar sus sentimientos.

-Igual yo…-

Frente a la puerta de entrada se encontraba la pareja, las palabras para una despedida eran fáciles pero ella no quería estar sola una vez mas. Temía volver a recordarlo. Volver a acordarse de Yoh.

Sin palabras y con tan solo una mirada ella entró dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos, pronto tendría que tocar el tema de la unión de Yoh con Tamao ya que la fecha estaba próxima. Tenía miedo de que al estar enfrente de Yoh surgiera algo entre ellos.

*********** ************* ************

Al acabar el día todo estaba tranquilo, la obscuridad comenzó a reinar en el lugar. A pesar de que los recuerdos del pasado lo invadían, el se sentía satisfecho con su vida pero habría sido completamente feliz si no lo atormentara Anna dentro de sus sueños y pensamientos.

Simplemente no quería cargar con antiguos pesares, por eso no los mencionaba anulándolos mediante el silencio.

En medio de la tranquilidad que acompañaba el silencio, Tamao entró, se acercó a él y con una mano recorrió un camino hasta abrazarlo.

-El día esta cerca…-habló Tamao en voz baja.

Al encontrarse con la dulce mirada de su acompañante, Yoh la dedicó una sonrisa como respuesta. Seguramente las palabras no saldrían esa noche de su boca, ya que cualquier sonido emitido podría dar una señal de lo que estaba recordando anteriormente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota:** ¡Por fin regrese!...de nuevo con mis capítulos mega cortos, pero ténganme paciencia T.T

Casi se me olvida… para los "**no fanáticos**" de Tamao (la mayoría…por no decir todos T.T) el próximo capitulo va a ser el ultimo en el que salga.

Gracias por leer.


	8. Desterrada

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece.

**Desterrada.**

Como hubiera querido que el tiempo se detuviera por algunos segundos, contemplar la nada para solo pensar un poco en ella y en el futuro que le esperaba, pero eso no sucedía, sino al contrario, aquellos infernales días para observar como la feliz pareja se unía en matrimonio acababan. Ella solo se detenía, suspiraba y con la mirada baja, sentía cual tan fuerte latía aquel musculo que tanto odio alguna vez.

Ahora no estaba sola ¡claro que no! Tenia a Hao eh iba a aprender a amarlo con el paso del tiempo ¿Amarlo? …si, ya que aunque la rubia no lo habría querido admitir, ella llegó a sentir algo por aquel castaño.

Aquel día no era más que cualquier otro, no estaba ni feliz, ni contenta…simplemente lo inició como todos los demás y así lo tenia planeado hasta llegar al medio día que fue cuando inesperadamente recibió una visita, la cual no era bienvenida.

-¿Tamao?-preguntó Anna sorprendida.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

La rubia claramente no respondió, solo le hiso un ademan para que esta entrara…tomo asiento y comenzaron una corta conversación sobre temas sin importancia. Tal vez Anna disfrutaría de una compañía que la distrajera de todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero sin duda Tamao no era bien recibida.

-Espero que nos puedas acompañar…-suspiró para luego aclarar-En la boda-

Anna la observaba detenidamente, su atuendo sencillo, su carácter algo amable y hasta su rostro dictaban claramente que aquella chica estaba más que tranquila.

-Eso espero también yo…-

La conversación no se alargó mucho, ya que llegaron a un punto delicado para la rubia: "Yoh"

Tamao veía como ella se incomodaba cada vez más con la conversación, levantó la mirada, ladeó la cabeza y sonrió para luego quedar en silencio.

-Quiero…-habló Tamao sin levantar la mirada-Preguntarle algo-

-Adelante…-

-Usted sigue…-aquellas palabras podrían presagiar lo que venia, Anna la observó detenidamente y también el miedo que había en la peli rosa-… ¿Amando a Yoh?-

Para Tamao ya era algo evidente la respuesta, la salida repentina de aquel restaurante o simplemente la evasión de la mirada de Yoh…pero solo quería que la respuesta saliera de su propia boca.

-¿Te importa?-preguntó la rubia

-Perdóneme pero…-

-Si…lo amaba- dijo poniendo un énfasis en las últimas palabras.

Aquella interrupción por parte de Anna la puso a pensar ¿realmente se estaba olvidando de él? Subió la mirada y encontró la de la rubia en el camino.

Tamao quería pensar que en efectivo, sus sentimientos habían disminuido con la presencia de Hao, era buen motivo pero no estaba totalmente segura.

-¿Esta segura?-

-Descuida, lo intentaré-enseguida, Anna se levantó con dirección a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y le ofreció algo de tomar, al negar Tamao esta sacó algo de jugo y bebió.

Se había acercado la fecha, la boda era al día siguiente, Tamao todavía se hacia esa pregunta y con ella venia otra.

- "¿Por qué me preocupo?"- pensó-"El me quiere"-

Una sonrisa se dejo ver en su rostro, la cual notó la rubia, se acercó a ella y nuevamente se sentó a su lado.

-¿Algo más?-

Tamao negó con la cabeza y levantándose esta caminó hacia la salida, Anna solo la veía alejarse sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Ya tenia la decisión ella iba a estar junto a Hao y se iba a olvidar de su hermano fuera como fuera. Tal ves tratar cambiar sus sentimientos iba a ser algo difícil pero lo iba a lograr…él era para ella eh Yoh salía sobrando.

Al atardecer Tamao todavía pensaba en aquella conversación, anhelaba no haberla visto de nuevo, casarse y hacer su vida sin los recuerdos de la rubia, era algo egoísta de su parte pero tenia algo de miedo de que Yoh retomara lo que una ves sintió por ella.

**-Flash back-**

-¿Donde te habías metido?-preguntó Kino con un tono alto-¡Te estábamos buscando!-

-Perdón abuela…-susurró el pequeño castaño.

Yoh había partido, tal vez para encontrarla, estar solo o simplemente pensar. Con escasa edad sabia que Anna no debió irse ya que el rechazo de sus padres claramente decía que no la querían consigo, pero ¿se habían arrepentido? o ¿Por qué se la habían llevado?

-Ve a tu habitación-ordenó la anciana.

Con paso lento Yoh empezó a caminar, en su cara un tono de resignación se le hacia notar. Al llegar a la puerta Tamao lo esperaba portando en su rostro algo de preocupación mezclado con entusiasmo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó.

-Si-respondió sin decir más.

Los dos quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, Yoh pensaba por lo que había pasado y en que jamás la volvería a ver, por su parte Tamao meditaba acerca de lo que les esperaba.

-¿La va a extrañar verdad?-preguntó Tamao

El no le respondió, solo le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y entró en la habitación.

**-Fin del flash back-**

La noche había caído, a Tamao se le hacia difícil no pensar en aquello…el día siguiente era el tan esperado día en que uniría su vida con la del castaño y tenia miedo de que Anna se interpusiera entre ellos.

Sigilosa intentaba no hacer ruido al pasar por la habitación de Yoh pero fue inútil, ya que este salió en cuanto escuchó sus pasos.

-Buenas noches-susurró

-Quiero hablar-dicho esto el castaño la dejó pasar, ya en la habitación ella mantenía la mirada baja tratando de pensar en como iniciar la conversación.

Yoh al notar el silencio entre ambos se acercó a paso lento y estando a escasos centímetros, una de sus manos recorrió el delicado rostro de Tamao, sonrió para ella, le dedicó un te amo y se unieron en un tierno beso que con el tiempo se fue volviendo apasionado.

En un intento de abrazo, Yoh deslizó los dedos sobre su espalda acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, bajo despacio y volvió a subir, solo que ahora lo hacia por el lado contrario palpando la suave piel de su vientre. Tamao no podía moverse ni hablar, el silencio y los ligeros roces la hacían temblar. Él llegó hasta su pecho, ya ahí no hiso mas que sentir por primera vez el cuerpo de una mujer.

Ella sentía como su corazón saltaba con brusquedad, trató de calmarse pero lamentablemente fue inútil, había un intruso en la intimidad de sus senos. Las caricias de Yoh eran algo torpes pero sin duda la hacían sentir bien.

Los deseos del castaño por descubrir mas allá lo impulsaron a tomar el siguiente paso, con varios movimientos intentó deshacerse de la blusa que le impedía acariciar con totalidad la piel de la chica, uno a uno los botones fueron abriéndose y con ello descubriendo la tensa piel de Tamao.

Sus deseos por acariciarla iban en aumento. Así como los de ella también sus nervios estaban presentes, sin embargo no era impedimento para que en un par de minutos este se desasiera de la primera prenda dejando parte de su cuerpo descubierto.

El castaño volvió a rosar la piel de su pecho ahora cubierto por un fino sostén color hueso, ante los nervios de Tamao decidió continuar acariciando y esperar su sosiego. Al observar su aparente agitación Yoh decidió sujetar sus manos y dirigirlas hacia su tórax, su sonrojo subía de nivel cada vez mas al sentir los tensos músculos.

Con el paso del tiempo, Tamao se acostumbraba a tenerlo cerca, sentirlo, verlo, etc. Yoh tomo aquella oportunidad para deshacerse de su siguiente prenda, lentamente y con delicadeza bajo la falda que portaba Tamao, con ello hiso elevar aun más el ritmo de sus latidos.

Aquella mirada masculina recorría todo el cuerpo de su acompañante, deseoso de proseguir, la beso para poder así quitarle la tercera prenda, esta dejaba descubierto en su totalidad la parte superior de Tamao.

Al separarse ante él tenía una joven de piel pálida, tersa, cuerpo bien formado, rostro perfecto…

-Anna…-susurró

-¿Anna?-preguntó extrañada Tamao.

Ahora parecía que se había detenido aquel corazón que por un tiempo no pudo latir más rápido. Furiosa, la peli rosa agarró lo primero que alcanzó para tapar su torso desnudo.

-¡¿Piensas en ella?!-gritó, una lagrima salió y detrás de ella le siguieron mas y con mayor intensidad.

Yoh no habló, se mantuvo en silencio y con la mirada baja escuchó cada palabra que Tamao le dedicaba. No era suficiente pedir perdón ni tampoco decir que se equivocó, sabia que en ella vio a Anna por escasos minutos.

-…-Tamao seguía llorando, tenia unas cuantas palabras mas pero no las iba a decir.

La joven lo observó por unos instantes, trataba de descifrar cual era su sentimiento hacia él, no lo odiaba pero tampoco lo amaba como antes. La decepción era demasiado grande. Tomó su ropa y se alejó con dirección a su habitación para luego salir hacia la calle. Quería pensar.

En toda la noche Yoh no pudo dormir, no sabia que hacer ni con quien acudir, la oscuridad fue su único acompañante.

El día siguiente paso demasiado rápido, los preparativos para la boda comenzaron desde muy temprano. Al término de la mañana todo estaba arreglado. Anna por su parte se arreglaba para el evento, no estaba lista para ver a Yoh casarse con otra pero no podía hacer nada.

Dando las cuatro de la tarde todos esperaban en un pequeño jardín, este era adornado con detalles sencillos pero elegantes. La primera persona en llegar fue Kino seguida por Yohmei, su rostro era serio pero se notaba algo de alegría por haber cumplido su propósito.

No tardo tanto cuando llegó el resto de la familia Asakura, poco después Anna Kyouyama y Hao como su acompañante, ahora solo faltaban los futuros esposos.

La rubia nunca imaginó que llegaría este día, aunque no lo demostraba estaba algo nerviosa, Hao por su parte solo la observaba detenidamente.

-¿Dónde esta Yoh?-preguntó Kino-¿Y Tamao?...ya debería estar aquí-

-No va a llegar-a lo lejos hablaba Jun-Me dijo que no se va a casar-

-¿La viste? ¿Donde esta?-la anciana insistía, pero sin respuesta.

-Solo… no va a llegar-

Anna estaba impresionada, casi aseguraba que Tamao amaba en verdad a Yoh. Por otro lado quería saber en donde se encontraba este.

Ninguno había llegado, la rubia se escabulló entre la gente y salió sin rumbo, corría a mas no poder hasta llegar a una esquina, se recargó en ella y con la mirada buscaba al castaño.

-"¿Por qué lo buscó?"-pensó-"Ya no tengo nada que ver con él"-

Al dar la vuelta su mirada se topó con lo que era un bar y de el salía el castaño, caminó hacia él y lo llamó haciendo que este esperara su llegada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Anna hiso una pausa-Deberías casarte-

-Ya no-respondió con su típica sonrisa. Por su parte Anna seguía confundida-Te vi en ella…-completó

Yoh inició su explicación ¡deseaba tanto decirle y desahogarse! Al final solo bajo la mirada y se acercó aun mas.

-Te amo-dijo acercando su rostro al de ella y robándole un beso.

Anna ya tenia la respuesta, dio media vuelta y prosiguió a responderle.

-Y yo a Hao-

Jamás se hubiera esperado eso, él solo esperaba volver el tiempo atrás y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

A lo lejos, Hao estaba presenciando la escena.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Nota: **Para iniciar quiero aclarar que el titulo del capitulo es por Tamao xD

Especialmente para los fans de Tamao, les quiero decir que ninguno se dejo oír, al menos casi todos los comentarios que escuché de este fic fueron en contra de **"Tamao"**… tal vez si se hubieran dejado escuchar esta hubiera tenido algo mas de importancia, si…yo soy la autora pero me gusta escuchar a los demás y tomar mis decisiones con ello. El próximo capitulo será el final eh intentaré dejarla lo mas bien que se pueda (y no como me aconsejan que la trate ¬.¬) espero comentarios.

Ah! otra cosa xD a mi me gustan los capítulos cortos, así que muy pocas veces van a ver en mi caps largos…perdón pero lo intente T.T ténganme paciencia intentare escribir mas seguido (mugre flojera)

Un agradecimiento a **Annshail** y **Kato Banko**… (De verdad gracias por ayudarme T.T)

Gracias por leer.


	9. Pensandolo mejor

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece.

**Pensandolo mejor....**

Todo estaba claro, su relación con Hao había empezado, así seguiría y nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Aunque no estaba completamente segura de sus sentimientos ella quería establecer una relación en donde comenzar a forjar un futuro, en poco tiempo acabaría de estudiar y seria entonces cuando se uniría a él en matrimonio.

No eran tan difíciles sus planes, pero a la hora de ponerlos en práctica lo complicado salía a flote. Sabía que los recuerdos nunca la habían abandonado, estos se repetían una y otra vez reviviendo su niñez junto al castaño.

Quería olvidarse de todo, extraviarse de los recuerdos en que "él" estuviera, pero ¿que podía hacer? si Hao era idéntico a Yoh…

-No son iguales-se repetía una y otra vez dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza como queriendo arrancarlo su memoria.

Sentía como se empezaba a desesperar, sabia que no debía pensar mas en Yoh pero no podía…tendría que acostumbrarse.

Se encontraba en su habitación, después de aquel día no volvió a hablar con ninguno de los dos por deseo propio. Estaba tan confundida. En escasos días habían sucedido demasiadas cosas y apenas estaba intentando asimilarlas, estaría claro que le llevaría mucho más tiempo de lo esperado.

Recorrió su departamento en busca de varios libros para poder terminar uno de los trabajos de la universidad, se sentó detrás de un escritorio y comenzó leer. Sus intentos por concentrarse eran inútiles, la mirada se encontraba fija en el papel, sin embargo, sus pensamientos se transportaban a otro lugar.

-¡Basta de recordar!-se dijo a si misma.

Se levantó y caminó con el fin de ir a dar una vuelta, tomó las llaves y salió sin un rumbo fijo. A pesar de ser domingo, las calles se encontraban vacías, varias tiendas estaban abiertas pero la gran mayoría habían cerrado.

* * *

Había caminado por horas, sus pies no resistían más y aunque el ardor no era comparado con otra clase de dolor optó por detenerse, frente a una fuente Tamao se sentó en una de las bancas del parque situado cerca del centro de la ciudad.

-¿No tienes algo más importante que hacer?-

Ella volteó para saber quien era la persona que había echo tal comentario, sonrió levemente y agachó la cabeza pensando solo en que si debería responderle o no.

-Buenas tardes-contestó.

Quería sonreír como siempre lo hacia, lo quiso intentar pero su animo no la dejaba. Siguió ocultando su mirada y esperó a que su acompañante se fuera.

-Siento lo de tu boda-

-Gracias-susurró.

Él se sentó junto a ella simplemente para hacerle algo de compañía, sabia que no era bueno con las palabras así que no seguiría. Por un momento parecían haber desparecido, el silencio duro varios minutos, tal vez eso necesitaba.

-Algún día te conseguirás a alguien mejor-se levantó y comenzó a caminar-Nos vemos-

-Nos vemos… Hao -se despidió Tamao

Quería olvidarse de todo, seguir siendo la misma…quería levantarse y olvidar todo lo pasado, comenzar de nuevo como si nada. Quería llorar y desahogarse, mas no podía, algo no se lo permitía, tal vez simplemente por no darles gusto. Llevó las manos hacia su cabeza como queriendo arrancar de ella todo lo que le molestaba.

* * *

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, Anna salió del baño envuelta en una toalla buscando el ruidoso aparato, después de un tiempo pudo encontrarlo y no muy feliz contesto.

-Diga-

-¿Señorita Kyouyama?-

La voz era masculina, la de alguien de avanzada edad, por su tono de voz intuyó que se trataba de algo importante, después de presentarse el hombre mencionó el nombre de la compañía que lo mandó hacer tal llamada y al enterarse de que era la misma en la cual trabajaba trató de sacarle la información.

-¡Dígame! ¿Que quieren?-

-Señorita, lo sentimos pero debido a su comportamiento y faltas a las normas precederemos de sus servicios…-

-¿Me están despidiendo?-interrumpió.

Aquello era lo último que le faltaba, con los estudios finalizando no podía dejar de trabajar. Sabía a la perfección que era su culpa y que debió cuidarlo más, sin embargo, tendría que hacer algo para no perderlo.

-¡Deberían darme otra oportunidad!-

-Lo siento señorita-

La rubia aventó con enfado el aparato hacia una de las paredes, se detuvo a meditar y después de arrepentirse por lo que había echo volvió al baño para terminar de ducharse.

Ahora tenía que encontrar otro trabajo y no tenia mucho tiempo. Lo que la hacia enojar más era que ella había echo mucho por ellos y no habían respetado eso, sabían que de eso se mantenía y estudiaba pero no les importó.

Horas después dentro de la habitación se alojaba la rubia un poco enfurecida. Al escuchar que tocaban la puerta se arregló un poco y abrió no sin antes recoger lo tirado anteriormente.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó casi gritando.

Estar frente a frente con Hao la hizo olvidarse prácticamente de todo y volver al tema inicial, donde surgieron sus problemas. Lo observó por un tiempo dándose cuenta que no era lo que en realidad pensaba, él no se parecía a Yoh… y lo peor de todo era que necesitaba verlo una vez mas para estar tranquila.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

Aquello era más que una pregunta esperando una respuesta, ya que no la terminaba cuando este ya estaba adentro, ella agachó la cabeza y resignada cerró la puerta sin dar respuesta alguna. El castaño se acercó a ella y quiso besarla pero sin tener éxito.

Anna caminó hasta la cocina sin importar dejarlo un tiempo en la sala, bebió un poco de agua con la esperanza de despejarse un poco y poder seguir.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

Lo único que provocó la pregunta fue un llanto por parte de la chica, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin permiso alguno, golpeó la pared como queriéndolas detener, avanzó hacia él y empezó a hablar, contándole lo ocurrido.

-No tengo trabajo-

Las palabras que le siguieron demostraban el enfado que tenia, Hao por su parte solo escuchaba atento.

-¿Y por eso lloras?-preguntó para después depositar en su rostro una tenue sonrisa –Cásate conmigo-

Meditó un poco la respuesta y al ver que no tenía salida respondió…

-Si-

* * *

**Nota: **Bueno pues creo que estos no han sido mis días, quería que este capitulo fuera el final pero sinceramente no puedo escribir, me bajaron el ánimo hace tiempo y desde entonces se me dificulta mucho hacerlo, ahora creo que la que quiere llorar soy yo jajaja (lo peor de todo es que es enserio) voy a seguir subiendo capítulos así de cortos y asi de horribles hasta llegar al final (a ver si así no me tardo tanto en actualizar)… bueno pues no hay nada mas que decir.

Si hay alguien que lea mis espantosas palabras…pues gracias xD


	10. Resignandose

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece.

**Resignándose.**

Aún no podía creer lo que había dicho, lo analizaba constantemente y siempre obtenía el mismo resultado. Se reprochaba a sí misma por ello, sin embargo, no se arrepentía ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo comprendía.

-Tengo…cosas que hacer-dijo la rubia justificándose para que éste saliera del lugar.

Hao se quedó en silencio, asintió con la cabeza y salió. Era ahora cuando se empezaba a sentir culpable, si antes no, era porque sencillamente no le importaba Yoh en lo más mínimo… o al menos eso pensaba.

El día siguiente fue un poco más tranquilo, salió como siempre a la universidad, no sin antes tomar algo de jugo en lugar de algún alimento, simplemente engañando a su estómago porque no podía detenerse en la concina para preparar algo decente, ya que como todos los días se había levantado tarde.

Aún no sabía porque llevando ya varios años estudiando ahí todavía no se relacionaba con alguien, en fin, tampoco era algo que le importara tanto.

Al término de ésta decidió no pensarlo tanto y buscar algún trabajo, ya que si seguía esperando a su boda con Hao, las deudas crecerían y terminarían por quitarle el departamento junto con algunas cosas más. Así que visitó varias tiendas de prestigio, empresas y hasta instituciones sin obtener resultados.

Caminó un par de horas más por las amplias calles de la ciudad, como si fuera cualquier madre buscando a su hijo. Era Anna Kyouyama, alguien agresiva, decisiva, inteligente, fría y hasta egoísta, sin embargo, eran las mismas circunstancias las que la obligaban a rebajarse a cualquier puesto, al menos hasta que formara parte de la familia Asakura.

Dirigió la mirada hasta una heladería tal vez guiada por el cansancio y el calor, observó que frente a ella y pegado al vidrio había un letrero con la leyenda "se solicita empleada"

-¡No!-se dijo a si misma.- ¿Por qué aquí?-

Maldijo su suerte por haberla conducido hasta ese lugar ¿Por qué no podía encontrar algo mejor? Estaba en la universidad, a punto de terminar y no acabaría trabajando en un negocio…así.

…**.**

Andaba en silencio, el cansancio se empezaba a notar en cada uno de sus pies, sólo estaba ella y sus pensamientos difusos y dolorosos, que por más que lo deseaba no se movían de su cabeza. Los ojos se inundaban de lágrimas cada cinco minutos, levantaba la mano y limpiaba de su rostro los residuos de agua salada esperando ver la hora en que desaparecieran por completo.

-¡Tamao!- gritaron del otro lado de la calle esperando una respuesta de parte de la chica.

La peli rosa se paralizó por algunos segundos, sabía que de alguna u otra forma se encontraría con él pero aún así no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo.

-Buenos días-decía mientras la rabia que sentía se mezclaba con una gran amargura.

Trató de avanzar evitándolo casi por completo e intentando llegar a la pensión. Eran incontables los latidos que emergían de su desolado corazón y sin detallar la inmensa fuerza con la que proporcionaba cada palpitar. Aunque no lo quisiera aceptar aún estaba enamorada de él, y eso iba a durar más de lo que ella deseaba.

-¡Espera!-dijo Yoh tomándola del brazo haciendo que se detuviera no sólo por el agarre sino también por tal impresión.

Tamao bajó la cabeza intentando pensar en algo para que la dejase en paz, pero nada…pasaron los segundos y en un total silencio se dispuso a dejar en claro las cosas con el castaño.

-Vine por mi ropa- susurró.

-Bien… ¿podemos hablar?

-Sí

Poco después de soltarla comenzaron a caminar planeando la disculpa que le ofrecería y ella por su parte lloraba en silencio tratando de que no se dieran cuenta.

…**.**

-Dígame señorita.

-Vengo por lo del anuncio.

-Permítame-dijo el joven para después dirigirse hacia un grupo de personas.

No podía creer que estuviera ahí, después de estar minutos afuera del establecimiento tomando una decisión, entró. No era el trabajo soñado pero al menos tendría un sueldo con el cual podría pagar la renta de su departamento.

Todo se veía extremadamente limpio, en tonos blancos y morados, que junto con miles de anuncios adornaban el local. Pequeñas mesitas se encontraban adentro y afuera con parejas supuestamente enamoradas, y varias familias degustaban de los productos ahí les ofrecían.

-Disculpe la tardanza-habló un joven atrayendo su atención-Soy Takashi

Takenogushi, el encargado-

Anna, después de haberse presentado, le comentó cierto interés que tenía por trabajar y que estaría dispuesta a hacer lo posible por mantenerlo. Él gustoso de escucharla, la cuestionó acerca de su trabajo anterior…

-Lo dejé-respondió-Tenía que irme fuera de la ciudad-

No sabía si la mentira se reflejaba en su rostro o no, era sólo que no podía decir que la despidieron por faltar tanto al trabajo ya que no la contratarían.

-Entiendo-

La charla no duro más que un par de minutos, él decidido a contratarla le enseñó el lugar y los diferentes artículos que tenían a la venta, así como también los precios, ofertas y demás.

Hasta ese momento la rubia no se encontraba más feliz que al inicio, se sentía cómoda estando en ese lugar, todo parecía ir a la perfección, incluso los empleados parecían felices de estar ahí, aún así el hecho de que ya hubiera conseguido trabajo no significaba que su vida estuviera completa. Ahora se sentía más sola que de costumbre, confusa y trise.

-Ahora te daré el uniforme-

-"¿Uniforme?"-pensó.

Dirigió la mirada hacia los demás fijándose en lo que traían puesto. Cruzó los brazos e intentó hacerse a la idea de que ese era el atuendo que portaría todos los días.

-Te espero mañana-

-¿Mañana?-murmuró.

-Sí, necesito urgentemente alguien que atienda- Ella asintió con la mirada perdida en algún punto del ventanal.

Después de un tiempo Takashi llegó con las prendas y se las mostró para después entregárselas.

Aquello no era nada fuera de lo común, solo traía una blusa blanca de lo más simple y un delantal morado que no le hizo mucha gracia.

…

-Siéntate- dijo Yoh desinteresadamente mientras se dirigía hacia el otro lado de la habitación trayendo consigo una jarra con algo de agua y dos vasos.

La pensión no se encontraba tan diferente a comparación como cuando la dejó, varios objetos en el suelo dejaban ver lo descuidada que estaba.

-Dígame- lo apresuró con el deseo de irse lo más rápido posible.

Con el tiempo Tamao lo trataba con más confianza, confianza que perdió en cuanto la desilusionó. Con la mirada y la autoestima baja decidió ponerse de pie e ir a buscar sus pertenecías.

-¡Espera!-gritó-Perdóname, nunca debí engañarme-

-Iré a la habitación.-

Se podía sentir la respiración entre cortada por cada uno de los personajes que se hallaban en la escena. Caminaban velozmente y aproximadamente cerca uno del otro. Los pasillos, escaleras y paredes parecían mantener un sabor agrio que despedía la ocasión.

Un no muy ameno diálogo se inició por parte de Yoh, parecieran estar jugando un juego de guerra y éste sería algo corto.

-¡Sólo quiero que me perdones!-alzaba la voz queriendo atraer su atención.

-¿Es eso lo que quiere? ¿Así de fácil?-

-Te estimo mucho- continuó.

-Es algo complicado…-

Él se tomó algo de tiempo para poder pensar en cómo convencerla, mientras, del otro lado de la habitación, llorando y cansada, sacaba cuanta ropa fuera posible de una pequeña cómoda. Pensaba en todo aquello que había pasado y en todos los años que estuvieron juntos y en el "extraño a Anna" cuando esta ya tenía un año de haber partido.

-Lo supe todo este tiempo- dijo haciendo que él volteara a verla.-Sabía que la quería y que la seguía queriendo-

-Perdóname-avanzó poco a poco ofreciéndole la mano en signo de amistad.

-…-ella sólo sonrió respondiéndole el saludo, sabía que no podrían llegar más allá de una simple amistad.

…**..**

La noche fue por demás tranquila, la rubia se quedó dormida entre recuerdos y varios rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana…

-Buenas tardes-Habló sonriente el encargado sin esperar alguna respuesta de su parte-Después de limpiar puede descansar unos minutos…la gente no suele venir a estas horas-

Anna había tenido un pésimo día, los exámenes se acercaban y ella no había tenido ni un sólo minuto para poder estudiar, y ahí estaba, en su primer día de trabajo, siendo observada por los demás, acompañada por una que otra sonrisa.

-¿Limpiar?-preguntó volviendo en sí.

-Claro, los del turno vespertino tienen que hacer el aseo también.-

…**.**

* * *

**Notas**: Primero que nada, una disculpa por haberme tardado, no sabía como continuarlo pero tampoco podía dejar que acumulara más años sin finalizarlo.

Por otro lado me vengo encontrando con una situación que es verdaderamente lamentable, hay una chica que a hecho **varios plagios** y uno de ellos es de este fic. Su pseudónimo es **Annita Vithani **y el fic se llama **memorias del ayer****. **Pido su ayuda para **reportarla** y que lo eliminen, porque no es justo que alguien se mate escribiendo para que de un momento a otro hagan esto.

Gracias por leer.


	11. Pequeños descubrimientos

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece.

**Pequeños descubrimientos.**

Esta semana había sido de las peores, por no decir la única. A pesar de que había pasado el semestre intacto, no era un motivo para celebrar, ya que físicamente estaba destrozada, y no solo por la universidad.

El cuerpo cortado y el infernal dolor de cabeza eran claras señales de que no se encontraba nada bien. Se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes tomarse una de las pastillas que había dejado sobre una pequeña mesa, puesta especialmente para ocasiones como esta. Tal vez no dormiría muy bien esta noche.

* * *

-¡Yoh!-Gritaba Manta cargando una pequeña maleta.

Su rostro enmarcaba una felicidad que solo un viajero experimentaba al llegar a su hogar después de una ardua travesía.

Hacia tiempo que no lo había visto, ya que gracias a su familia se había ido por una temporada fuera de Japón. Las razones eran muchas y destacaba más que nada, el estudio y el trabajo. Extrañaba su casa, su cama, la comida, y más que eso, a sus amigos. Realmente se había sentido solo.

Al abrir la puerta, los dos se acercaron, y saludándose, esperaban estar juntos por mucho tiempo. Una vez adentro claramente él se sentía más cómodo, sin embargo, en la pensión se podía percibir un silencio que no se encontraba en cualquier otro sitio.

La estancia estaba iluminada por una sola ventana y los descuidados muebles no tenían un orden. Observando todo lo que había a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que su amigo no se encontraba muy bien.

-¿Estas solo Yoh?- preguntó sentándose frente a él.

-Desde hace un tiempo-respondió exponiendo la usual sonrisa.

Él había llegado en un momento oportuno, ya que no había tantos inquilinos como en otras temporadas.

Conversaron sobre lo que había pasado mientras se encontraba lejos, evocaron momentos del instituto, tiempos en el que estando juntos no necesitaban nada más. Poco después, la plática dio un suave giro hacia el tema de Tamao.

* * *

Nunca le había producido tanto provecho el estar en su habitación, se sentía menos cansada y con las ideas un poco mas claras. Se levantó dirigiéndose lentamente a la regadera, donde paso cerca de media hora pensando en la solución a sus problemas Aunque ya se le había hecho algo tarde para llegar al trabajo, se tomaba su tiempo, estaba harta de preocuparse por casi todo sin tener ningún resultado.

El ruidoso timbre de su departamento sonó por primera vez en toda la mañana, aún así no perdió la calma, cerró los ojos por un momento, levantándose caminó hacia la puerta y abriéndola pausadamente se dio cuenta de quien era la persona que la esperaba detrás de ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-habló algo fuerte.

-Veo que te levantaste de malas-

-Estaba bien… hasta ahorita-

La rubia no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, se había dado cuenta que era Hao el principio de sus problemas, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejarlo y quedarse sola? Eso no estaba en sus planes.

-¿Puedo pasar?-dijo caminando hacia un sillón.

¿Qué pensaba? ¡Este no era su departamento!, sin embargo, antes de decirle algo lo pensó dos veces y mejor prefirió callar. Giró entorno a él dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora y al querer enfrentarlo se dio cuenta que no era el mejor momento de entablar una conversación.

-Tengo que irme-

-¿A donde vas?-

-Al trabajo-contempló su reloj y agarrando sus cosas se dispuso a salir.

-¿No lo habías perdido?-el castaño la observaba con calma mientras ésta se detenía un momento en la entrada-Te llevo-

* * *

Llevaban un par de horas platicando sobre todo de lo que había pasado con la rosada y su amiga de la niñez "Anna".

-No se que decirte amigo-

Manta tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del espacio, Yoh igual tenia la mirada baja, pensaba en todo aquello y las posibilidades que tenia de volver el tiempo atrás.

-Salgamos-dijo colocando una sonrisa no muy creíble.

* * *

-Así que con que este es tu nuevo trabajo-

-Cállate-a pesar de que la tranquilidad que mostraba al principio estaba en juego, trataba de no prestarle atención, aunque le resultaba imposible.

-Seria humillante que mi esposa trabajara-

Se bajó del auto lo más rápido que pudo sin articular ni una sola palabra y entró colocándose la prenda que le faltaba del uniforme. Tomó una de las escobas que se encontraban cerca de un estante y se introdujo hasta una pequeña cocina dentro del establecimiento.

Por el momento estaba bien, nadie la veía ni tampoco estaba recibiendo ordenes a cada rato como en su antiguo trabajo. Escuchaba como limpiaba la única empleada que la acompañaba, música para sus oídos, ya que le recordaba a los buenos tiempos donde contrataba a alguien para que se ocupara del aseo.

-Disculpe señorita-esta era una voz masculina, completamente nueva para ella.

-Si, diga señor- contestó su compañera.

-Vengo a dejar mercancía-

Anna no era una persona a la que le gustara escuchar la conversación de los demás, pero no le atraía mucho seguir barriendo, dejó lo que tenia en las manos y se sentó en la primera silla que vio, recargando la cabeza en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡Ahorita vengo!-gritó la chica haciendo sobresaltar a Anna.-Voy a la bodega-

-"Bien"-Pensó sonriendo sutilmente y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Sabía que no iba a poder dormirse estando en aquel lugar, pero le agradaba descansar después de estar en el ajetreado mundo del que venia, que si bien no era recomendable estudiar y trabajar a la vez para ella era obligatorio o trabajar simplemente sin tener estudios universitarios.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Disculpe!-

-Demonios-susurró poniéndose de pie y saliendo-¿Que quiere?-

-¿Anna?-

¿Por qué estaba él aquí? ¡¿Por qué precisamente aquí? No lo podía creer, la última persona que quería ver en ese lugar era Yoh, quería esfumarse de ahí, desaparecer lo más rápido posible.

Ahora los nervios no le favorecían en nada, las piernas le temblaban y sus manos sudaban, parecía una jovencita con su primer amor.

-¿Que quieres?-repitió.

-Un halado de mango y una paleta de coco por favor-decía Manta observando los diferentes productos.

-Manta…-Musitó el castaño acercándosele-Ella es Anna-

El pequeño volteó posando sus ojos en los de ella atemorizándose ante la gélida mirada. Sonrió sin esperar nada a cambio y dio varios pasos atrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-esta vez fue Yoh el que habló.

-Que te importa-


	12. In the memory

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King no me pertenece.

**Capitulo final: In the memory **

-¿Qué haces aquí?-esta vez fue Yoh el que habló.

-Que te importa-

No debía preguntar nuevamente para adivinar que la rubia trabajaba ahí. Feliz y sin nada en las manos volvió a casa acompañado de su amigo.

Tenía muchas mas preguntas dándole vueltas en la cabeza, conocía a su amiga y sabía a la perfección que no debió hablar más. La expresión de ella no fue muy clara, ¿Sorpresa? ¿Miedo? ¿Tristeza? ¿Nerviosismo? Y aún así no le interesaba.

El trayecto no era muy largo, es mas, solo habían caminado un par de cuadras sin rumbo fijo para llegar, sonriente fue y sonriente se vino, pero esta vez era por un motivo diferente.

-¿No te da miedo?-dijo el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién?-

-Anna-respondió algo serio tratando de llevarle el paso.

¿Qué si le tenia miedo? Jamás se había preguntado algo similar, fue tan poco el tiempo que estuvo a su lado que era lo último en que se fijaría. Negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando a un paso más veloz dejando a su amigo cada vez más lejos.

Las calles solitarias le permitían caminar tranquilo y llevar sus pensamientos consigo, era diferente el estar preocupándose de no chocar con las demás personas, colocó sus manos en las bolsas de los pantalones y volteó al cielo como queriendo buscar algo.

-Ya casi llegamos Manta-habló deteniéndose-¿Manta?-volteó buscándolo.

-¡Aquí atrás!-habló poco algo agitado.

-Disculpa- susurró.

El verla nuevamente le había hecho sentirse mejor, sin duda estaba mas feliz que al comenzar el día.

* * *

Había pasado toda la tarde sola con su actual y única compañera de trabajo. El no ser fin de semana no favorecía a la venta. Siendo casi la seis de la tarde ella permanecía sentada viendo automóviles pasar y una que otra persona solitaria. Le gustaba el no trabajar tanto, pero esto era el colmo.

-¿Es ese tú celular?-le preguntó viendo el artefacto moverse en una pequeña mesa.

Era obvio que lo fuera ya que estaba muy cerca de sus "cosas". Suspiro hondo y se levantó, y dando algunos pasos en los cuales noto que vibraba a mas no poder.

-Diga-contestó.

-La próxima semana hay una reunión familiar, cómprate algo-

-¿Hao?-dijo con algo de enojo-¿Solo para esto me hablas?-

-Te presentaré con mi familia como mi futura esposa-colgó.

Aquello era algo sorprendente, sin dinero y con demasiadas deudas ¿Ahora tenía que comprar algo? ¡Que más daba! eso no era en lo que debía pensar.

-"¿Su esposa?"-

Si, su esposa…recordó lo que le había dicho un día antes, ella será su "futura esposa" y por consiguiente ¡todos sus problemas acabarían! Aunque, ahora no estaba tan segura de eso.

El día siguiente fue prácticamente lo mismo, llegó algo tarde y nuevamente se internó en la cocina como lo había hecho, mientras que la otra chica la observaba con ojos amenazadores, puesto que era la que hacia casi todo el aseo.

-Encárgate de atender a los clientes- le gritó a la rubia.-Voy a comer-

¿Qué se creía? ¡Ella no era nadie para que le hablara en ese tono! aún así tenia que hacerlo, por que podía hablar con cierto encargado, perder el trabajo y otra vez regresaría a su departamento sin dinero.

-Si- susurró resignada.

Caminó con distracción y lentitud hacia el mostrador, viendo poco después como alguien entraba al establecimiento mostrando un sonriente semblante, el cual parecía producirle un sonrojo inoportuno.

-Buenos días Anita-

Se inmutó ante la presencia de ese tipo, sin embargo, prefería enfrentarlo de una buena vez.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué no puedo comprar un helado?-dijo entre risas.

-Si, pero hay miles de sitios a donde ir-

-Pero dentro de esos miles, este es el único en donde te puedo ver-

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello? ¿Qué no se había dado cuenta que estaban en un lugar publico? esto le quito las palabras de la cabeza en su totalidad, estaba enojada y muy sorprendida.

Dio media vuelta evitando su mirada y cruzó los brazos tratando de pensar con más claridad.

-Déjame tranquila Yoh Asakura-habló volteándolo a ver consiente de la situación en el que se encontraban sus sentimientos.

Él aprovechó el momento acercándose un poco mas a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros y levantó su mano apoyándola en le pálido mentón de la chica. Rozó suavemente los labios contra los suyos disfrutando cada movimiento. Aquello claramente se convirtió en un sutil beso que fue aumentando conforme paso del tiempo. Acarició el dorado cabello con temor a ser rechazado, mas sin embargo, sintió como las manos femeninas se posaban sobre su abdomen subiéndolas a sus pectorales.

Abrió los ojos volviendo a la funesta realidad en la que vivía, si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…si su madre no hubiera ido a recogerla, si Tamao nunca hubiera llegado, si nunca le hubiera hecho caso a Hao. Que mas daba, no podía manipular el tiempo, el reloj no podía volver atrás.

Sonrió para si misma observando cada detalle en su rostro, tratando de recordar cuando lo conoció, notando los cambios y grabando cada detalle en su cabeza. ¿Ahora que podía hacer? Lo quería a él, no a su hermano. Evocó cuando lo tenía cerca, tantas lágrimas retenidas…

-"¡Basta de recordar!"-pensó al momento en que una gota se fugó velozmente de sus ojos.

Se reprochó a si misma de no poder sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro, quería decirle que deseaba estar a su lado, mala suerte, las palabras desaparecían conforme llegaba el valor.

-Yoh yo…-

-¿Para eso te pago?- interrumpió una voz masculina bastante familiar.

Secó su rostro con la mano para después bajar la cabeza en signo de disculpa. Caminó nuevamente dirigiéndose a la cocina, escuchando como alguien se alejaba. Apretó sus manos deseando poder voltear, sin embargo, su jefe la seguía tan cerca que hasta podía escuchar su respiración

-Nos vemos Anita-

Quiso sonreír y responderle. El castaño se marcho sin esperar respuesta por parte de ella, tal vez algún día la volvería a ver y entonces seria tiempo de hablar.

-Nadie me humillará de esta forma-susurraron del otro lado de la calle.

Esa vez corrió con suerte, su jefe ya no volvió a decirle nada.

Una vez más la rutina volvió a ella, las horas y los días no podían se mas iguales entre si, y no solo por las actividades, sino hasta los pensamientos eran los mismos.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que se vieron. Se sentía culpable de engañarse, ya que Hao nunca formó parte de su vida y ahora menos lo haría.

Salió de su recamara con mucha calma con la finalidad de hacer rendir el día como nunca, aunque estaba de vacaciones tenía abundantes pendientes que consistían desde entregar papeles, recibos y el aseo en general…y para que engañarse, no había podido dormir esa noche.

A su puerta tocaron tres veces, se levantó de la silla en donde se encontraba dejando una taza de café a medio tomar.

-Hao…-dijo dejándolo pasar.

En silencio se vieron mutuamente, él se sentó pensando en que debería decir mientras lo contemplaban del otro lado de la habitación.

-"La reunión familiar"-pensó.

Al recordar el porque él se encontraba de visita dio un par de pasos hacia un segundo sillón. Frotó sus manos y nerviosa volteó hacia el reloj.

-¿Vienes a…?-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-interrumpió-¡Seguías viendo a Yoh!-gritó

-¿Estabas ahí?-

No contestó la pregunta, solo se puso de pie y camino por la sala.

-¡Lo besaste!...¡Hipócrita!-

-¡Lárgate!-ahora era ella la que gritó. No iba a permitir que le hablara así y menos en su casa.

Nadie tenía el derecho de insultarla, era cierto lo que decía, sentía algo por su hermano. Fue entonces cuando le vino una idea a la cabeza, vio en esto la oportunidad de zafarse de esa relación.

-Se cancela la boda-murmuró-No quiero volver a verte-

Lo último que recordó era al Asakura saliendo, poco después se recostó en su cama esperando a que volviera a ella el sueño perdido, y una vez más inquieta se levantó de la cama sin haber dormido. Se dio un baño esperando sentirse un poco mejor y al igual que los días pasados. El cansancio se esfumó por el momento.

Salió del lugar tratando de despejarse por completo de lo sucedió, caminó por unas horas sin darse cuenta a donde la llevaban sus pies.

El pequeño amigo del castaño le fue muy útil al encontrarlo sorpresivamente en la calle… ahora tenia una pequeña nota en la mano y una dirección por encontrar. Tomó un taxi, pensativa y con tranquilidad le dio el papel al taxista para partir hacia el lugar.

Llamó a la puerta fijándose una vez más en donde se encontraba.

-¿Anna?-preguntó abriendo la puerta, él estaba sorprendido de verla en ese lugar.

-Yo venia a…-

No podía completar la frase, sentía miedo a ser rechazada pero aún así se sentía algo feliz y libre de decir lo que pensaba.

-Dame la oportunidad de estar contigo-decía Yoh observándola detenidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro-Te amo-

Sonrió con levedad y asintió.-Eso venia a decirte–

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota: **¡Por fin lo acabe! Ahora no quiero saber nada de fanfiction hasta no tener el final de Never! (creo que no es pronto) en unos días y después de leerlo varias veces subiré el epilogo. Espero que este capítulo este decente y no tenga tantos errores (que es casi imposible)

Un agradecimiento muy grande a **Nakontany**quien estuvo conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y que al final no quiso ayudarme mas que con un solo parrafito ¬¬

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	13. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

**22 de Enero.**

Han pasado ya unos años desde que deje la universidad ¡quien lo diría! Tantos desvelos y preocupaciones… aunque los sigo teniendo, ya que de estudiante pase a trabajadora y eso no es muy tranquilo. Ahora estoy en una pequeña empresa de la familia Asakura, si me buscan les diré que me encuentran detrás de un escritorio frente a una inmensa papelería y una computadora. Medio día es suficiente para mí, así que tengo las tardes libres aunque a veces varios documentos me acompañan a casa para finalizar lo que tengo que hacer.

Después de la comida suelo relajarme viendo televisión hasta esperar al tonto de Yoh que suele quedarse hasta tarde ¿comente que vivo con él? Así es, vivo con él. Hace un año me echaron de donde vivía por falta de pago y hoy, simplemente estoy aquí con dos meses de retraso. Si, estoy embarazada y esta noche pienso decírselo.

Hoy es sábado, he decidido quedarme en casa aunque a veces suelo dar vueltas por el centro de la ciudad para distraerme.

Subo un par de escaleras antes de darme cuenta que la correspondencia había llegando, me regreso con la idea de que después de ver el monto a pagar de las tarjetas de crédito iré a ver que tiene el refrigerador para mi.

Veo que en el buzón hay algo más de importancia, reviso con tranquilidad los sobres dándome cuenta de que hay uno con la leyenda de "Familia Asakura" en el destinatario.

-¿Una carta?-me dije abriéndola sin que me interesara si iba dirigido especialmente para él, ya que yo sigo siendo "Kyouyama".

Aquello era un papel doblado en tres partes tipo tríptico color hueso de tamaño medio, alrededor de este, un listón café con un pequeño moño lo adornaba, era una invitación. Mi curiosidad era enorme, así que decidí abrirla para saber de que se trataba. Una boda, alguien se iba a casar. Observo detenidamente y veo que la novia es Tamao.

-¿Tamao?-dije sorprendida-El novio es…-

-¡Ya llegue!-gritó Yoh desviando mi atención.-¿Qué es?-preguntó acercándose a mi.

-Una invitación, se va a casar Tamao en Marzo-

Su asombro fue inevitable, ya que llevábamos un buen tiempo de no verla y no nos imaginábamos que llegara a pensar en nosotros después de lo sucedido, bueno, eso me comprueba que no es tan rencorosa.

-Arréglate Anita, ya nos vamos-

Era cierto ahora era el día en que habíamos propuesto para ir a ver a su familia, asentí para después irme a la habitación a cambiar. Me gustaba ver la cara de Kino cuando nos ve juntos, siento como si volviera al pasado y recordara lo sucedido.

Después de ver prenda por prenda, elegí dos que tres apropiadas para la ocasión, no muy elegantes.

Para mí, no más recuerdos, no mas pasado, desde hace un tiempo he decidido cambiar de página y empezar de nuevo, hacer como si mi memoria no existiera.

Tomamos el auto que tenia por parte de la compañía, ya que el que poseíamos antes no quiso andar hace un par de días.

Sus parientes llevaban tiempo en la ciudad, como uno o dos meses, creo que piensan en regresarse la próxima semana. Se encuentran en una casona vieja a varios de kilómetros de aquí, así que el viaje no iba a ser nada corto como a mi me gustaría que fuera.

Al llegar nos recibe el señor Yohmei que es el que nos lleva a donde están los demás, dándome cuenta que no estaban solos.

-Hao…-susurré sin darme cuenta de que me había escuchado Yoh.

Me abrazó sonriéndome, haciendo que me sintiera un poco más cómoda con su hermano ahí.

-Tomen asiento-dijo Kino

-Solo venimos a…-

-¿No saludan?-

Él se encargaba de hablar con ellos mientras yo me distraía pensando en cualquier otra cosa, y con el fin de que no se dieran cuenta veía fijamente a la abuela de este. No es que no me interesaran, más bien es que hablaban de cosas conocidas como la compañía en la que estábamos.

Noté como varias personas me veían de reojo en especial Mikihisa, supuse que porque nos conocíamos hace mucho tiempo pero solo de vista.

Pasaban las horas y entre pláticas le hice saber que era tiempo de decirles a que habíamos venido, deseaba ver la cara de todos, en especial la de Hao.

-Venimos a anunciarles que en 6 meses nos casamos-

Después de eso nadie dijo nada por un par de minutos, luego nos reprendieron por no haberles dicho anteriormente, y es que hace una semana lo decidimos. Claramente yo propuse que "lo mas antes posible" ya que no me agradaría que quedara la boda después de dar a luz.

-Así que te casas-dijo Hao aproximándose a mi.

-Si, ¿Por qué?-dije desinteresadamente, era una pregunta de rutina.

-Por nada, que bien-

Volví a verlo y con una semisonrisa le pregunte cambiando el tema.

-¿Por qué en Marzo?-

**Fin.**


End file.
